Ten Years
by Zombie Reine
Summary: (AU/AR. No!Magic) They didn't know each other and they certainly didn't like each other. So why did Fate insist on throwing them together every Halloween? Is it really Fate or something far more sinister at work? Actual story picks up around Chapter 5.
1. 1990

**AN: Written for the Halloween Challenge on the GCTC forum. Chapters will grow longer as Hermione/Tom grow older. Hermione is 11, Tom is 13. Actual story picks up around Chapter 5. Chapters 1-4 are more like important bits that will come into play later in the story that you'll need to know.**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hermione." The young girl dressed up like the tooth fairy shot the older boy a toothy smile, her sticky hand reached for his own clean one in order to shake it, it was the polite thing to do after all when you meet someone new. The boy, though, jerked his hand away and continued to stare at the sidewalk with narrows eyes, completely ignoring her.

Undeterred Hermione sat down next to him, glitter falling from her extremely bushy brown hair as she did. Since introducing herself didn't work she decided to try a different tactic and placed her bag of candy in between them, "What's your name?" When he didn't answer she nudged the bag even closer to him, "Would you like some candy?"

"I don't want any candy." His whole demeanor was shouting for her to go away and just leave him be, his dark eyes were half closed in anger and his body was turned slightly away from her, giving her a view of his face half hidden by his black hair. At least she thought it was black, it was dark out so it may have been brown.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"But it's really good." She picked the bag back up and began digging through it before pulling out a tootsie pop one of her favorites, and offered it to him, "This one is really good, it has a chocolate candy in the middle and the outside is actually a lolipop."

Instead of grabbing it and trying it out, like she had hoped her would once faced with the tempting treat, he instead knocked it out of her hand letting it hit the hard sidewalk that they were sitting on. When she went to pick it up she sighed in disappointment, it was broken now. There was no sense in eating a broken lolipop and might as well throw it away.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you I didn't want it." A cold edge was laced in the words.

"I suppose that's for the best." She said suddenly, "My parents are dentists, they told me candy rots your teeth and causes cavities." She paused, there was an unspoken but hanging in the air between them as she looked at him expectantly, her slightly large front teeth biting into her bottom lip. Even when he wasn't looking at her he could feel her brown eyes boring into the side of his head, finally with a sigh he turned.

"What?"

"Did you know chocolate can make you happy? I read about it in a book. Theres some sort of chemical inside it that makes your body feel happy, so maybe you should eat some of my chocolate and then you wouldn't be so sad." The statement was made with all the bluntness of a child that adults can't quite comprehend even though they themselves were like that at one point.

"I'm not sad." Now he was glaring at her instead of the sidewalk, and Hermione felt a sudden timidness take over, how could someone have so much coldness in his expression? How did he manage it? She felt a spark of pity in her heart, warm people made people warm, and he had none of that warmth inside him.

"Lonely then." Hermione declared, her tone refusing any rebuttals.

"I'm not lonely either. To be lonely you have to be rejected and want someone to want you. I don't need anyone." He stood up angry and stormed off, but not after kicking Hermione's bag of candy over. Bemused and angry herself now Hermione watched him walk off. What an unpleasant character.


	2. 1991

**AN: **Yes, all these one shots are connected and no I do not own Harry Potter. Surprisingly, I don't own Halloween either.

* * *

"Did you know that ghosts are real?" One classmate spoke in a low voice to a friend, "I heard from Billy who heard from Monica that her cousin saw an _actual_ ghost once." His voice had risen in his excitement as he put extra emphasis on 'actual', gaining the attention of many nearby children, Hermione included.

"Well, I read a book about ghosts and it says that most sightings and claims are actually just tricks of the mind or natural phenomenon that make people believe they saw or heard something that wasn't there to begin with. For instance the Will o' the wisp was believed to be a spirit or spook light of some sort that would lead people away from safe paths and into bogs, swamps or marshes where they would get lost and sometimes die. Of course the real cause of a wisp is actually caused by natural gasses being released from the marshy waters that would somehow catch on fire." She just couldn't help it, she was a logical person and she knew deep down there was no such thing as ghosts and magic and thus words just came pouring from her lips with the need to enlighten her classmates.

The other children were not nearly as interested in it as Hermione was, as a matter of fact it had quite the opposite effect as many of the children began to disperse into smaller groups of friends as they looked at exhibits. The class was currently at the Haunted Spookseum, the local museum was big into holidays and would set up different exhibits based on whatever big Holiday was coming up. She looked around her and sighed, alone again, but at least she was used to being alone. She had friends but she didn't have _friends._ Let them avoid her, she didn't care what they thought of her or said about her. It didn't hurt when they called her a bossy know it all. Of course it didn't. She also didn't care if they called her a teacher's pet, not one bit.

"So, did you swallow the whole encyclopedia for breakfast or just the parts about ghosts and ghouls?"

Hermione squeaked in surprise and turned around, like a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces were carelessly tossed onto a table Hermione could only register bits and pieces at first before they came together to form a complete picture. Dark brown eyes, almost black, black hair styled perfectly, a smirking mouth. Just what was he doing here during the same her class was, he was a year or two older than her at least so shouldn't he be in school? Her face visibly changed from surprise to recognition to irritation so fast that it was more than obviously comical to said boy whose name she still didn't know.

"Why?" She asked sharply, not really caring if it was rude of her, it wasn't like he was exactly sunshine and daisies to her so really she was just even with the prat. More or less.

"Oh, so it's as I thought. You really are too stupid to think for yourself when you're not reciting information from a book, word for word." The left side of his mouth curled up mockingly, "It's a shame, with a face like that you should at least be smart."

Hermione self consciously lifted a hand to her mouth, so what if she had slightly large teeth, her teeth didn't define her as a person. Her eyes narrowed and she flipped her crazy hair back out of her face, "I was actually asking why you're here, it seems you were the one who was not intelligent enough to keep up in a conversation with an actual intellectual."

A slightly pink tint touched his cheeks, from anger or embarrassment Hermione couldn't tell, "If I was talking to an intellectual maybe I would feel the desire to pay attention, as it is I'm just trying to stay awake."

She glared at his back, he was a prat. Definitely a prat. An annoying, conceited, thinks-too-highly-of-himself prat. She glared at his back as he walked off to study an exhibit, did he really think he could try to scare her, insult her, and then just walk off without her saying anything? Ok so maybe she had insulted him back but he started it! With hands on slim hips that were still boyish in figure she stalked after him.

"You know, you're really rude." Her arms were now crossed across her chest.

"You should feel honoured that I acknowledged your presence to begin with." He lifted a hand and dusted invisible lint off the shoulder of his worn, patched jacket.

Hermione knew what she _wanted_ to say at that point but something stopped her and she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. To be honest it was like her forgot, or was pretending to forget, about how their last conversation ended, but she didn't forget. That coldness that was still hanging around him like a dark cloud, the undertone of constant anger and, yes, even that tinge of loneliness he denied was there. With a closer look Hermione could also see, now that it was daytime, that all his clothes were worn down, some patched and some frayed. Did he perhaps have an older brother that gave him hand me downs? That might explain why the clothes hung loose around his thinnish frame.

She opened her mouth to say something, thought better then closed it. She wanted to invite him to have lunch with the class, she had brought a packed lunch so he could share with her, her parents always seemed to give her more food than she could eat anyway. He would probably laugh at her or say something mean if she did invite him, really why should she bother with someone who was such a jerk. The caring and brave part of her won out over the selfish and cowardly half and she ended up, against her better judgement, opening her mouth again and this time the words actually came out before she could shut it.

"You could have lunch with us, if you wanted."

"I wouldn't want to lower myself." The smile he gave her before walking out of her life a second time was strangely terrifying and she found herself wondering why he had even bothered to approach her at all.


	3. 1992

**AN: **I'm not going to threaten to hold chapters hostage for reviews, but it would be nice if I received a couple. I'm not very good at writing, I know this, so I need some nice constructive (non flaming) criticism to help me improve. Also, reviews help keep me motivated.

Anyway now thats out of the way I would like to point out one more time that this is AU so a few major things have been changed. And last of all, this chapter has some language and is from Tom's PoV.

* * *

The rusty chains of the swingset let out loud screeching noises as he swung back and forth, his scuffed shoes digging into the little dirt patch that countless of feet had worn into the grass over the years. Sometimes when the idiots at the orphanage pissed him off too much he would just leave and come to the park, especially on nights like this.

At least at school everyone fawned over him, the students mostly because of his looks, charm and obvious superiority in every subject that he took. The teachers also found him charming and a great student, which allowed him to receive a lot more freedoms and privileges than the other students, not that they minded. He often would do favors for his 'friends', who would return the favor when he asked for it. Most of them would have done what he asked even if he hadn't helped them, but it was always better to have someone indebted to you. On the other hand the orphanage was a different story, they didn't appreciate his brilliance there but at least they were afraid of him. Everyone there knew bad things happened to people who crossed him.

"Hey." The voice broke his train of thought and the first thing that crossed his mind was _great_. He would have recognized that swotty voice anywhere, even though they had only met twice before. As annoying as she was he did admit she was fun to taunt and make angry. She always managed to get angry quickly and her whole face would turn an interesting shade of pink, it was quite entertaining. At the moment he decided he could use a little amusement and motioned for her to take the swing beside him, and she did.

"We have to stop meeting like this." A smile lit up her face, almost making her pretty. If it weren't for that hair and those teeth she probably would have been. She must have just gotten done trick or treating because she was still dressed as a witch and holding a bag of candy, reminding him of the first time they met two years ago. Like then, he didn't get her, her mood was all over the place most of the time, like she couldn't decide whether to hate him or not. It was bothersome, she should just pick one and be done with it.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me." He had meant to sound condescending but to his disdain he could detect a hint of weariness, Halloween always got to him like this. It was, after all, the day his mum had died. His fists clenched and he had to take a deep breath to clear his head of old memories.

"Unlikely, I can't see myself willingly seeking the attention of someone like you."

Someone like him? Was she looking down on him? The stupid bint, he was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the smartest student in his school and probably the most intelligent person from their generation, if not in existence. He had big plans for his future, he was going to be someone very important if things went his way, actually he was already someone important. But he had ambitions to reach so much higher than what was already in his grasp. In reality she should be thanking him for allowing her to be in his presence, for giving her this opportunity to talk to him and maybe learn a thing or two. Well now he was mad, so he refused to favor her any longer. If she didn't like his company then he could care less.

"Then leave." The words had taken a slight hissing quality to them in his anger, he was a little amazed at how he always forgot to keep up his charming and nice facade around her, how he always lost control. It was probably because he just didn't care what she thought about him, she was nothing. Insignificant.

"You can't make me leave if I don't want to." Hermione's face was that shade of pink he had recalled earlier, it tinged her freckled cheeks in anger, in an infuriating kind of way it was almost cute. Before he really knew what he was doing they both ended up on the ground, him on top of her while she was pressed down into the dirt and soft grass.

"If you wanted to be with me so bad all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't mind giving you a kiss, I've always been one for charity." which was a lie, he despised people who depended on others. Why should he help people, just let them help themselves or get weeded out. Life is hard, you had yourself and nobody else to rely on.

"Get off you pervert!" She was trying to push and buck him off of her, her eyes sparked with fury as they bore into his own, drawing him in like a cobra being charmed. With that overly gag worthy thought he snapped back to his right state of mind and began to notice that she was actually hitting him and. . . Fucking hell. Her knee hit a little too close to a certain part of his body for comfort and it had bloody well hurt.

"Calm down, kid, like I'd really want to kiss you." The words seemed to calm her down a bit and he waited a few seconds before actually getting up, satisfied that she would realize he could have pinned her down longer if he wanted to. That he still had power over her and could use it if he wanted.

"I'm not a kid." She instantly protested, "I'm thirteen." She was busy dusting off her clothes, completely missing the blades of grass currently stuck in that wild mess she calls hair, to his ever growing amusement.

"Still a kid." He motioned at her, "Look at you, you even still have the body of a ten year old boy, and I would bet you're still as naive as a toddler." He felt, and probably looked, smug as he took in her reaction. All her anger was gone and replaced by embarrassment making him feel a keen sense of satisfaction at how easy it was for him to rile her up.

"You're not much older." Her protest was pure petulance, a weak objection and a little pathetic too.

"Old enough." he countered, "And I have more life experience." Age didn't matter, it was life that really made you older, not time.

Once again she was looking up at him in irritation, her hands placed on hips. He distinctly remembered something like this happening before, my my. Tonight was just full of parallels. Next thing you know he'd revert back to kicking over her bag of candy and storming off like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not grown up now. There are people older than you that have more life experience, doesn't that make you still a kid?" Ah, so her intelligence finally decided to make an appearance, turning his logic back on him like that.

"No, but it might if I were dressed up like a witch and begging people for candy." And like that he suddenly grew bored of their conversation, and he enjoyed being the one to leave her every time. To be the one to walk away first, the one less invested in whatever this was that kept bringing them together every Halloween and _only_ on Halloween. With that he turned towards the direction of the orphanage and took off walking.

"Wait! What's your name?" She called after him.

"Ask again next year." He called back without looking back at her. if they happened to meet again he might tell her, or he might not. He didn't know yet. It was kind of freeing to not know what was going to happen for once. He was so used to controlling everything in his life and planning for things weeks ahead of time that he forgot what it was like to lead a normal life. Matter of fact, he was so busy enjoying the feeling and the chilly night air as we walked he forgot to be angry about the life fate dealt him.


	4. 1993

**AN: **I'm not really sure how Convenience stores work in the UK/Britain, but my friend once told me when in doubt use this *shows off artistic license*, so I made a few things up. Matter of fact I pretty much winged it in a couple of parts in this story (such as, are clerks in England allowed to have guns? Do their stores have panic buttons? Is there really a street called 17th Street?) so I just went with it and hoped nobody would point out any mistakes.

Special thanks to** aisha99022 **and **oh my tomioness **for their very kind reviews, it really made my day. (Also, to Tomioness, I've been trying to update every day but I was busy yesterday, so to make up for it here is an extra long chapter.)

* * *

It wasn't that Hermione was looking for him, because she most certainly was not. No sir-ee, not at all. She was just being your normal teenager and walking to the closest convenience around ten o' clock in the evening because she had a craving for something salty. Sure, it was Halloween and she had been out earlier with friends getting an ungodly amount of candy, but she didn't want candy right now. She wanted something more substantial yet equally bad for her, and as stated before, salty. So there you have it, she was out for food-related reasons, and not for reasons concerning a certain person she had yet to bump into.

With that mindset she made her way to the Londis that was only about a block from her house, the soles of her trainers smacking against the wet pavement, her hands inside her jumper pockets as she made her way. The street that before had seemed spooky and magical with decorations and children in costumes running around from house to house with bags stuffed full of candy were not eerily dark and quiet. Even the street lights didn't seem to give off as much light as they did earlier, and it was making Hermione regret leaving the house.

Her parents were asleep, they had to go to work the following morning and only stayed up long enough to make sure Hermione got home safely, and had no idea she even left. If something were to happen her they would never know until it was too late. A chill ran down her back and she walked faster, her heart nearly stopping when she heard a twig break. In a panic she turned around and felt immediately relieved and ashamed when she saw it was just a tabby.

"You're just being silly." She said aloud, "It's just a cat, and besides, you live in a safe neighborhood." Hermione firmly reminded herself, the quiet words seemed to break whatever spell that came over Hermione because she instantly felt better and not a bit afraid anymore. She new that her brain was just playing tricks on her, it was all just the brain and her imagination making nothing seem like something. With that in mind she made it the rest of the way to the convenience store without another incident.

The store was completely empty, save for the middle aged man sitting behind the counter reading a magazine that he only looked up from long enough to watch her enter the store. She felt a little disappointed, as silly as it seemed, she knew better than to expect him to be there. Dejected she made her way to the back and grabbed a coke and bag of crisps, wondering what the point of running into him every Halloween for three years was if the one time she actually expected to run into him she didn't. Her feet shuffled across the scuffed linoleum floor as she made her way to the front of the store.

Then _they_ showed up.

At first her mind wouldn't register what was going on. One moment the store was quiet as could be with the man ringing up her items, the next two people barged in through the store doors and were waving their guns around telling the cashier to give them all the money in the register.

Even though panic tried to overtake Hermione's mind, even though every instinct in her body was telling her to flee, she stayed completely still and kept a cool and logical mind about her. If she ran they might shoot on instinct, if she moved at all she might call attention to herself. Her eyes immediately went to both men, studying them closely, for they were obviously men now that she got a good look at them. One was about average height, really lanky, the other was stockier and shorter, only a little taller than Hermione really. Both of them were wearing masks.

She gave a small, internal sigh of relief, if they were wearing masks then they probably would leave her and the cashier alone as long as neither of them did something stupid. With masks there was no need to get rid of witnesses, and who wanted to be wanted for robbery _and_ murder. No, they just wanted money not blood shed.

"Okay, just stay calm." The man behind the counter told them both, his voice soothing as if he were talking to a couple of rabid dogs, as he slowly reached towards the register, opened it, and began to place all the money in one of the stores paper bags. His movements were precise and fluid, as if he were afraid to make any sudden movements. All in all Hermione thought he was handling the situation well, this would all soon be over with and she could go home and never sneak out at night again. Especially not over something so stupid.

"Hurry up you fucking tosser." The taller, skinnier man man, jabbing his gun in the cashier's direction. He kept glancing towards the glass door nervously, probably afraid someone might show up. Mentally Hermione wished nobody would, it could only end in disaster, the twitchy fellow would probably end up doing something stupid and get someone killed.

At this point nobody was paying any real attention to Hermione, they were too busy eyeing each other and the door for them to notice the girl. For one moment, though, for some reason, both of the robbers had taken their attention off of the cashier, it wasn't even five seconds and the man behind the counter had reached under the counter, pulled out a gun and most likely pressed the panic button. It was a stalemate the two goons didn't know what to do, the bag of money was still on the counter and while they both had guns the man behind the counter had one too. They could shoot, but he'd probably shoot one of them too, and really they didn't want to die or possibly get sent to prison for life over money.

And alas, all good things must come to an end to it was only a mild surprise to Hermione when her existence was remembered and a gun was pointed in her direction, causing a jolt of fear to rush through her system. Was this how she was going to die? Shot at the age of fourteen and left to bleed out on the dirty floor of a convenience store? She had always wanted to do something meaningful with her life before she died, perhaps cure a deadly disease or discover that some extinct species was actually still alive. She'd even prefer dying for a cause over dying for whatever amount of money was inside a register, probably only a couple hundred dollars. Is that the price her life was worth to these people?

"Put the Goddamn gun down or we'll shoot the girl." Twitchy demanded, his voice shaky and coming out at a higher than normal pitch, his hand motioning from Stocky to Hermione, signaling for him to grab her.

Still slightly panicking she didn't know what to do, she was a planner not a spontaneous thinker most of the time. She had no idea how to handle a situation like this. Meaty warm fingers grasped her upper arm, digging into the fabric of her jacket and arm. Her eyes landed on the cashier, she had never been this scared before in her life.

The cashier, either hearing her silent plea or unwilling to start a bloodbath in the store lowered his gun and after a moment set it down on the floor so that he was no longer holding it but the other two men couldn't grab it.

"If we see you bend over to pick up the gun or hear anything that sounds like a gunshot we're going to kill the little Doll over here, and her death can be on your conscience because it won't be on mine." Twitchy backed out of the store first, soon followed by Stocky who was dragging out Hermione, always keeping her in front of him. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest, her body was tense and wanting to try and escape, to break free from the iron grip on her arm and just run free.

Her mind, on the other hand, was still acting logical unwilling to let fear and instinct take over and get her killed. it reasoned that she was small, weak, and not even remotely athletic while the man holding her was large, if not tall, strong and had a gun. Both of them had guns, actually, and she had nothing. She could try to fight and get away but the odds were not in her favor, chances were she would just make them angry and they would kill her anyway out of spite. If she behaved, didn't put up a fight and did what they said for now they were more likely to let her go, it's not like they wanted her to come with them from the start. She wasn't a kidnapee, she was a hostage and soon as they made it to their car or the end of the parking lot, whichever she would most likely be let go.

Except there was a flaw in her plan, because they didn't let her go. Instead she got shoved inside the back of a car after Twitchy and before Stocky, effectively squishing her in between the two people. In the front seat was a new person who took off before the door was even shut all the way.

"Why did you bring the kid?" Twitchy looked peeved, he obviously hadn't expected his friend to bring her with him but at this point it was too late, they had to get out of this area before the cops came before they even considered stopping for something.

"You _told_ me to grab her." The stockier one spoke for the first time, his voice was deep and had a whining quality to it, as if he were a kid about to be punished and trying to talk his way out of it.

"Yeah, I meant grab her, get out, let her go, then leave. Not kidnap her." Twitchy was pretty furious. Kidnap was almost as bad as murder, robbery would get a half hearted investigation at best, but kidnapping would have cops on the case for a while, "We should drop, push her out, and just drive off."

"You two shut the hell up, you bloody idiots." The one up front was glaring back at them through the rearview mirror, he had shoulder length blond hair, a fair face, was surprisingly young at about nineteen or twenty and had an uncommonly cruel gleam in his eyes as his lips slowly formed a cruel smile, "Shes seen one of us now so we'll just have to kill her and drop the body off somewhere. There's no other choice, regretfully." Except he didn't sound regretful at all.

The big one tightened his grip around Hermione's arm, honestly the poor thing was already barely getting any circulation and at this rate was likely to fall off. "But Boss said-"

The big man was cut off by Twitchy, "That's right, the Boss told us go in, get the money, leave. He didn't say anything about killing off little girls." If the man hadn't of threatened to kill her earlier she could have hugged him, maybe he was all talk, "We should take her to him and see what he wants to do." He sounded a little nervous at the thought of disturbing his boss so late, but he seemed even more nervous about murdering her. With that in mind she decided to sit as quietly and look as helpless and innocent as possible.

The blond one looked disappointed, like he had a toy taken away from him, "Fine, but if he gets pissed off at us for bothering him over the little brat I'm pointing at you." His words came out in a snarl and his mood as so wretched Hermione could taste it on her tongue like a filthy sludge trying to choke her.

Hermione wanted to cry, she had no one to blame but herself, yes there had never been a curfew for her before, but that was because they had never needed one. Her parents had trusted her to always be at home and safe during the night, unless she asked permission to stay at Ginny's house. Really, she had known better than to leave that night, she should have turned back when she was frightened earlier but it was like this stubborn part of her just had to prove she wasn't afraid and to finish her walk to a gas station to see if she would run into someone she _knew_ wouldn't be there. What were the chances of seeing him again anyway, was any of this worth it? Not even close, what if she really did die tonight just because for some reason she had wanted to see someone she had only met three times in her whole life. He wasn't even a nice to her.

Truly Hermione's only hope was her brain, if she could talk her way out of this or escape, well not escape. She had already written that off earlier, no it rested with her being able to talk her way out of this. She needed to use her wits to convince them to let her go, but the problem was how to go about it.

The bigger man, Stocky as she had been calling him in her mind, was the brawn of the trio, he obviously didn't think much for himself and would end up following whatever the other two chose in the end. The taller one who was currently fidgeting, Twitchy, would most likely let her go but he was too easily cowed to stand up to someone for her. In their world it was put yourself first, not the random kid they abducted by accident. Which meant it came down to Blondy, he definitely wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon. Not only had she seen his face and was able to report him and describe his features to the police if she wanted to, but he would probably enjoy killing her for fun, and that was after making her scream. Altogether that made their boss the best option to talk to, it wasn't a very good option, but it was her best one.

"All right, Doll, get walking." Twitchy was pushing her out of the door while Stocky pulled her. Both of them finally let go of her and she couldn't resist rubbing her arm, trying to get the tingling sensation out of it.

"Don't just stand there." The blond one kicked her, his gun pointed at her, did all these men have guns? "Move it."

At this point the other two had removed their masks, probably finding them too hot and a lost cause at this point since she had already seen one of them. Twitchy had sandy hair, a big nose and pale watery eyes while Stocky had dark brown hair, dull brown eyes and protruding ears. Neither of them could be older than seventeen. Well, at least if she died, she died knowing the faces of the men who had helped kill her in their own way.

Taking a deep breath she walked in front of them taking in the house in front of her, the lawn needed weeding, the sidewalk was crumbled and cracked, the roof could use some repair, the walls of the house a good wash, the shutters were broken and the house a tad small, overall it was in good condition compared to the other houses she saw when they were pulling up.

One of the men, she didn't know which, reached around her to knock on the door. Nothing happened for a while and the person knocked again, a little more hesitant than before. This time she distinctly heard a masculine voice swear and footsteps making their way towards the door. When it sounded like they were right on the other side they paused for a moment, most likely looking through the peephole. Whoever it was finally yanked the door open, leaving Hermione speechless.

"What?" He hissed, his dark eyes were directed towards Blondy, obviously he was the one in charge of the little group, his face eerily blank and emotionless, which was even more terrifying because you could just feel pure menace rolling off him like smoke, like thin tendrils of ill intent reaching out and trying to harm them for whatever wrong they committed by knocking on his door.

"We have a bit of a problem, Sir." the blond answered, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken his voice was just a tad bit higher, his voice just a little less cocky than it had been earlier. A sick sort of twisting pleasure entered her along with a feeling of dread, who had this person become that men like this feared him?

The blond's voice took on an oily sweet quality to it, thick and overwhelming, "I told the other two to just kill her, but of course they're pathetic, snivelling selves wanted to bring her here to you first and interrupt your work." He accused, obviously unwilling to share any blame with them.

_Coward. _The word was contemptuous and if they had been here under any other circumstance she would have said it out loud.

For the first time he looked down to study Hermione and she looked up to stare him straight in the eyes, if she hadn't been looking so closely she would have missed the slight widening of the pupils, seems like he was just as surprised to see her as she had been to see him. Looks like she had gotten her wish after all.

A new hand grabbed onto Hermione's arm and yanked her away from the other three now standing alone on the porch, Hermione herself now being on the other side of the doorway, "I'll take care of this problem from here on, you three go finish your job." His voice was cold enough to burn as he pulled her further back into the hallway and slammed the door on their faces.

"What the fuck were you even doing with them." He turned her around to face him, looking like he wanted nothing more than to smack her around a little, knock some sense into that thick bushy head of hers, not that she'd blame him. She had wanted to do that to herself earlier. Matter of fact, she still wanted to. After all, they both knew this was her fault when it came down to it.

"They were robbing the a Londis near my home, I happened to already be inside it buying a late night snack." She admitted, still unsure as to whether or not it was a good thing that it was _him_ of all people that she was talking to, "The man at the register pulled out a gun mid-robbery and one thing led to another. Next thing I know I'm a hostage and the idiots decide to take me with them rather than leave me when they got to safety." She was still a little bitter about that, she might be home right now if that one guy had let her go.

"And you just let them take you, drag you into a car, and drive you all the way to some strangers house where you may or may not be killed, depending on what they wanted to do with you." Contempt laced his next words, sending sharp spikes of shame into Hermione's already bruised ego, "I bet you didn't even try to fight back, stupid little thing that you are."

"Pardon." Her words were polite as could be, even as fury and terror mixed and boiled beneath the surface, "But it would have been stupid for me to fight. The one holding me was more powerful making it nearly impossible for me to escape him, and even if I had he and the other guy both had guns. Not only that but I'm not exactly a fast runner." The confession made her a little embarrassed, nobody wanted to admit they weren't good at something, Hermione especially. If she was less of a bookworm perhaps she would have been able to run and duck for cover rather than cower and let herself get kidnapped without a fight.

"Better a feeble attempt than to let them lead you like a lamb to the slaughter." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But then, little Hermione, with that hair you always did look a bit like a little lamb. All legs and arms, feebly bleating for attention."

She felt her face heating up and wondered if her cheeks were growing red, trying to divert the attention from herself she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "You remembered my name."

"I have an excellent memory, no matter how much I wanted to forget it was just simply impossible to not remember your name. Just like one of those annoying songs that replay in your head all day that you can't get rid of." He seemed to know what she was up to and was unimpressed by her terrible attempt at a change of subject.

She smiled up at him nervously, even though she wasn't entirely sure if it was a joke or not, "I wish I could say the same but I'm afraid you never told me your name, although I do remember you saying that if we met again you would tell me."

"And I distinctly remember saying that 'maybe I'll tell you', I never actually said anything but telling you my name for sure." He used a finger to tap is head, "As I said earlier, I have an amazing memory, unlike yours apparently."

Honestly, she should be furious with him, she knew she should at this point. No matter how much she kept telling herself that this whole situation was her fault it was has fault too, but he just had this way of distracting her and she forgot to stay mad with him. Like right now her mind turned from her anger and focused on the fact that she didn't know his name, and that she still, after everything, wanted to know it. "Please tell me?" Her eyes were large and hopeful, after all he didn't say he wouldn't tell her. Just that he had only said he _might_ tell her.

"No."

"Then would you at least tell me exactly why and how you've become some sort of gang leader." She was brave enough to ask him that but she couldn't quite bring herself to ask him why they were so afraid of him. Exactly what did he do to instill that fear and why wasn't she scared? She should be more scared right now than she was with the other three but she wasn't.

"It's none of your business." His tone brooked no argument, and his face told her that he would not answer any of her inquiries on the matter, "Always the curious one aren't you. I wonder, just what exactly were you doing at a gas station so late at night. Was it really just for a snack?" A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, "Oh what am I going to do with you."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked calmly, seemingly uncaring that if he decided to answer yes then she would die.

He looked down at her, studying her face intently as if he were searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because he looked very satisfied with himself, "You know, Hermione, I'm very good at covering my tracks. If you were to tell anyone about anything that happened tonight they would never be able to trace it back to me."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." She promised, noticing the way he had worded his statement. If she had a chance to tell someone that meant she had to be alive to do it.

"That's my good girl." He patted her on the head as if she were a little child, or perhaps a pet, "Because I would hate to have to punish you. Tell me, do your parents still happen to work on 5th Avenue? What was the name of that place again, G & G Dentistry?"

"How long?" She asked him in shock, knowing that he knew what she was asking. At this point there was no need to elaborate, they were both after all very intelligent, if young, individuals.

"Do you remember the second time we met, you were on a class field trip at that Haunted Museum Exhibit?" When she nodded he continued, "Well everyone in your class was wearing name tags, even you." He gave her head another pet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in mock affection, "And then I remembered the first time we met you so happily told me about how both your parents were dentists. Do you know how many dentists with the last name Granger there are in this area?" Of course he never expected her to actually answer his question.

"So you knew who I was and still didn't want to talk to me." Really that shouldn't have been the point she was focusing on, and she shouldn't have been surprised since the first time they met he had shown nothing but dislike towards ger. Yet why sis she feel so hurt by what she already knew instead of being angry at the fact that not only did he stalk her but he was now threatening her. Was she really the idiot he thought her to be?

She suddenly felt disgusted with herself, this wasn't her. He was telling her that he would hurt if not kill her parents without a second thought, and she was worried because he didn't like her? She was sick. She shouldn't even care, or want to know what his stupid name was.

With a new resolve she decided in that moment that she _didn't _care and that she never wanted to see him again. They would part tonight with their agreement and that would be the end of it. Hermione would try to completely erase him from her mind, not even allowing him to remain nothing but an unpleasant memory.

"Can I go now?" She asked, her voice unwavering and as emotionless as she could make it, it seemed she hadn't quite mastered the skill to be a heartless monster. Shame she couldn't take lessons from one now since she had decided to cast him out of her life.

"I don't care, do whatever you want. Just remember what I said." He said nonchalantly, turning and leaving her alone in the hallway.

Without glancing back Hermione turned the flaking metal doorknob and opened the door, happy to see that the three men were long gone. She was able to walk to a bus station and make her way home, thankful that nobody had thought to take her wallet, and was able to sneak back into her house before her parents woke up.


	5. 2000 (Chapter One)

**AN:**Special thanks to **aisha99022** who listened to all my ideas and encouraged me, and to my lovely reviewer, **Aerin**, who I hope I'm not disappointing too much with this chapter.

I had originally planned to write one chapter per year over the span of ten years, but instead I ended up skipping ahead 7 years (a period of time in which neither had talked to each other) because what I had planned out required them to be older. From here on out I'm going to write like it's a normal timeline (Which makes the first three chapters a sort of drawn out prologue), and if you haven't noticed, as of chapter 4 they _have_ known each other for ten years.

* * *

It had been years since Hermione had actually been home to celebrate Halloween, for six years now she had successfully managed to be out of town for that certain holiday, at first she practically begged her parents to let her stay with Aunt Patty and Uncle Toby, claiming that she would prefer to trick or treat in the small town with her cousins rather than in the city. And, in a way, she really did prefer the country roads and quaint little streets to the loud hustle of the city neighborhood, especially since her aunt and uncle would always take them out to the local corn maze every year where they would spend hours just having fun getting lost and drinking apple cider, and then afterward they would pick out pumpkins to carve before trick or treating. After a while, after Hermione out of trick or treating, she declared it had become tradition and spent the time at her aunts, her parents sometime joining her when they didn't have to work.

This year, however, Aunt Patty was having surgery to remove her gallbladder and wouldn't be able to make it. Her cousins, too, decided to skip this year and Hermione not wanting to be a burden settled on giving them all a quick visit the day before Halloween, leaving them with her best wishes and a bouquet of sunflowers.

With her one escape temporarily barred to her Hermione was stuck celebrating Halloween at home, a problem that she didn't really want to think about let alone deal with. She hadn't really had to deal with it since seven years ago. Hermione pursed her lips in irritation, soon Ginny would find out and start pestering her about attending one of her famous Halloween parties. It seemed that every year Ginny was in college she had to host the campus party and was determined to get Hermione to join the fun. With Aunt Patty having outpatient surgery, leaving her excuseless and out of options since she had no other traditions to fall back on, she knew denying her friend had risks of hurting her feelings and most likely making Gin angry. And an angry Ginny was a scary Ginny.

In all honesty it wasn't that Hermione _didn't_ want to go to the party, she had spent years at Hogwarts University hearing about how fun they were, it's just she didn't want to risk meeting a certain someone. Not once had she run into Tom Riddle while at her aunts, but if she went to this party? Who knows, he always showed up whenever she went out on Halloween in London. This certain someone had threatened her and her parents lives and if she met him she honestly didn't know what he would do, most likely leave the party or knee him in the jewels. Whichever one struck her fancy at the time, right now she was leaning towards the physical violence. Because violence is always fun.

A loud knock on the door disrupted Hermione's musings and disrupted her whole thought process, she had just been picturing the look on his face when she hit him really hard when it had happened too. Shame, that would be a daydream for another day then. "Coming." Hermione made her way to the door of her apartment only to find an excited redhead on the other side.

"Hermione!" Arms were flung around her waist as the younger woman tried to squeeze all the air out of her best friends lungs, "How are you? Is your aunt okay?" A touch of concern showed on her face when she asked the latter question, slightly dampening the happy atmosphere at seeing each other.

"We're both fine, don't worry. They just want to keep her for a few days, normally they would have released her right away but with her age they just want her to rest and not move as much as possible until it heals a little." She assured her friend, unable to keep herself from smiling. _Think of the devil and she will appear in all her redheaded glory_.

"So, you're staying here for Halloween then? It;s official?" Biting her bottom lip Hermione stared keenly at her friend, Ginny was smarter than she let on, she knew without a doubt that Hermione would be spending Halloween in London. She was obviously fishing for something and Hermione knew, without a doubt, exactly what it was. That sly little fox, she wanted Hermione to admit she'd be staying here for Halloween before asking so that Hermione couldn't try to wriggle out of it with an excuse.

"Yeeeees. . . " She drew out the answer, internally groaning at the smile growing on Gin's face, moments like this she wished her best friend couldn't tell when she was lying or she would have said anything right then to get out of it. Even if it meant staying up to three in the morning watching bad horror movies and eating pumpkin cookies until she wanted to puke.

"Well, one should never be alone or depressed on Halloween, and the dorm is hosting a party that," Ginny dramatically flipped her hair back, giving a tiny pose before continuing, "I put together single handedly, and you, Hermione, should definitely come. We still have time to find you a costume and everything too it's only twelve still, we have plenty of time since the party starts at seven and ends when everyone leaves or passes out. Whichever comes first."

Ginny looked so excited at the thought, to share an opportunity to spend time with her friend, which was hard to do even though they went to the same school. Since Hermione was studying to be a doctor and Ginny was on a girls football scholarship the two rarely crossed paths. It was at the point that the two were talking about moving in together when Hermione's month was up.

"You're already mentally picking out costumes for me aren't you?" Hermione gave in, unable to say no. She missed her friend too, and the last thing she wanted to do was say no and hurt Ginny's feelings. She'd feel horrible if she did and would probably fret over it all night until she ended up going anyway so she might as well cave now and save herself the trouble.

However, that did little to stop the strange feeling of unease creeping into her heart and latching onto it like a parasite.

A hour later found Hermione trying on costume after costume. If shopping were a sport Hermione had a feeling that Ginny would have been a pro, where was she even finding all these costumes?

"Wait, here, try this one on." Ginny held up a scrap of purple fabric for Hermione's inspection, "The color would look gorgeous on you." She brought it near Hermione's face, "See, look this shade is simply perfect with your eyes and skin tone."

Ginny attempted to hand the outfit over to Hermione but was outright rejected, her friend wouldn't even touch the thing, "No way, Gin, I'm not going to this party dressed like a slut."

Ginny rolled her eyes, making sure Hermione could see, "It's _Halloween_ you're supposed to show a little skin."

"Gin, that is going to show more than a little skin." She shook her head, seriously that woman sometimes with her strange ideas. Even if hermione had been less modest than she was now, she would never have had the daring to wear something like that. Unlike Ginny she did not have a great figure and she was definitely not beautiful, she couldn't have pulled it off if she wanted to.

It was moments like this that Hermione could see why people were so shocked to find out the two were such close, best friends. Hermione was bookish and unathletic, preferring a good story to actual human interaction while Ginny was outgoing, athletic and so easy to like she made friends wherever she went. The contrasts were blindingly obvious, and yet they just clicked. It was like they were such extreme opposites that being together helped balance each other out.

"How about this one then?" Ginny had a costume scrunched in the crook of her arm causing Hermione to frown at it, she couldn't exactly see what it was because Ginny had yet to properly display it to her but it vaguely looked. . . Tight, especially the cinch-like corset.

Her voice full of resignation she couldn't help it, she had to ask, "Exactly what is that supposed to be?" It looked awfully similar to one of those specialty stripper outfits. The ones where the girl dresses up like a German barmaid with her breasts practically hanging out of the top just waiting for that one too-deep breath that sends them fleeing the too-small confines for freedom.

"It's a pirate wench costume, doesn't it just look adorable?" Ginny finally unfolded it, showing the full costume as if it were a hidden treasure to be instantly claimed and plundered.

"No. Absolutely not." Her protests fell on deaf ears. Why couldn't she just go as a nun? A normal nun, not one of the ones that carried around a leather crop and wore their skirts barely long enough to cover their fanny.

"At least try it on for me, just this once." Blue eyes looked at her so hopefully, accompanied by such a sweetly pleading smile that Hermione knew she lost. With the air of one heading to a funeral of a dearly departed friend she held out her hand and accepted the outfit.

"I'm trying it on, nothing more." She clarified, wanting to set Ginny straight before she got her hopes up that Hermione might actually be interested, "So try not to get too excited because this is the only time you'll ever see it on me."

When Hermione left the changing room Ginny began looking her over, probably already planning how to fix Hermione's hair and makeup for her. They both knew Hermione was bollocks at it and neither of them were afraid to say so, it was just one of those well known facts that they both accepted with ease.

"I'll be taking this off now, then." With a quick turn Hermione was about to head back into the changing room to take the thing off when Ginny pulled her back by the shoulder, guiding her to a full length mirror.

"Look at yourself first." She insisted as she placed Hermione directly in front of it, leaving her with no choice but to gaze at her own reflection.

Stunned Hermione stood there blinking at herself, already she didn't look like the person she saw every morning, this must have been some sort of magic mirror that could show your hearts desire because the girl looking back out at her was, in her way, beautiful. The costume consisted of a black, white and red pirates hat with a plumed white feather, a deep cut neckline that, thankfully, covered up most of her cleavage. Under that was the cinched corset that ended right below the bust with the full layered skirt of the dress ending a few inches above her knees.

To finish the look was a pair of heeled, knee high boots that Hermione wasn't brave enough to put on. She'd probably end up breaking her neck, but hey, if she broke her neck then the chances of her running into people she didn't want to run into were pretty slim. Always got to look on the plus side of life.

Ginny, noticing Hermione's awestruck silence, practically glowed with satisfaction and triumph, she had known that if she showed Hermione the skimpiest thing she could find then anything after it would look like a godsend and therefore made Hermione more likely to try it on. It wasn't very often Ginny could really trick Hermione, so when she did, the silent gloating, and sometimes very vocal gloating, could go on for days.

"You like it?" Once again Ginny was asking questions she knew the answer to, with the added difference that she was doing it to gloat this time.

"Yes, Gin, I love it. Once again you have proven yourself to be the goddess of all things shopping related. Now that I have found a costume can we leave?

Six more hours and the two friends were still together but this time they were fully bedecked with Halloween cheer and arriving at a certain party, with Hermione dressed in her pirate costume and Ginny dressed up as Ariel from the little mermaid, seashell bra and all. The only difference was instead of a tail she opted to go with a green sarong wrapped around her waist. Hermione personally though she looked amazing, and her other friend, Harry, must have thought so too because he barely acknowledged Hermione's existence with a half hearted hello before stealing Ginny. Not that Hermione minded, she was extremely happy that her two friends had finally gotten together, it had taken them years. Poor Ginny had been head over heels for Harry since she was eleven and he was so oblivious he probably didn't even notice she was female until she was fifteen and started to date guy after guy, all to try and make Harry jealous.

The stupid idiot of course finally did realize, eventually, that his best mate's little sister was attractive and asked her out. The two had been dating ever since and were still so madly in love after two years that Hermione could hear the distant ringing of wedding bells.

"Hermione?" She heard a feminine voice calling her name over the loud music and turned around to see Padma Patil slowly making her way through the crowd towards a familiar looking bushy head, I didn't know you would be here."

"I didn't either." She replied laughing, instantly hugging the the Indian girl tightly, "and I didn't know you actually dressed up as something besides a bird for Halloween." Hermione couldn't help pointing out that Padma was dressed as a fairytale princess instead of her usual preference, which was birds. Every year was a different type of bird costume, all of them beautiful. The most uniquely beautiful one being the peacock costume, which Padma had sewn real peacock feathers on.

"I guess we're both full of surprises tonight then." Padma bumped Hermione's shoulder playfully with her own, "So how are you, with your studies I mean." That was one of the reasons Hermione had loved Padma so much in school, Ginny was her best friend but even she couldn't stand sitting and listening to Hermione babble on for hours about research and school work. Padma on the other hand, while quieter than Hermione on the subject, was just as equally passionate about learning and loved to listen to Hermione go on about some difficult equation or obscure piece of world history.

"I'm loving it, this semester has gotten so challenging and interesting." Hermione leaned forward a bit towards Padma so they could hear each other better, "Just last week the professor was explaining this really fascinating bit about the heart where. . . " She was really getting into describing her lessons and some of the more complex parts of the human anatomy and why certain surgeries were difficult to perform. She was about to go into a detailed explanation about fixing up punctured lungs to an intently listening Padma when she was rudely interrupted by someone.

"Well, haven't you grown up." The voice was mocking and she could feel eyes looking her over, making her feel exposed. That wasn't the only thing making her feel uneasy, that voice seemed so familiar. Oh yes, she definitely knew that voice, as soon as she identified it it was like a ball of lead landed in the pit of her stomach and settled there. Turning around slowly she came face to face with him for the first time in seven years. "Although I see you're still unable to stop talking."

If Hermione hadn't hated Halloween before, which in all honesty she didn't, she definitely was starting to hate it now. Fate had the worst sense of humor.

"And I can see that you still _haven't_ grown up." Her retort came out sharply, her anger and disdain too strong to ignore, even with Padma looking at them both in confusion, brows slightly furrowed, "Nor do you seem able to keep your snide remarks to yourself."

"hermione, how do you know Tom?" Padma interjected, curious as to how the two had met. Tom Riddle was pretty much famous on campus, an up and coming political figure that had very few classes since he spent most of his time working as a sort of intern, and the few classes he did have were on the complete other side of the University from where Hermione's were held. Also, from what she had heard, it sounded like the two knew each other longer than just college. Childhood friends maybe?

"Hermione and I go far back." Padma and Hermione were flashed a heart-melting, beautiful smile from the charming young man, who was dressed up like a wizard of all things. Padma felt herself turn into putty with that smile, while Hermione remained seemingly unaffected, it would have been easier to get the same response out of her had she not known what a prick he was.

"Unfortunately." She affirmed, not looking a bit pleased about it.

"Hermione, I'm hurt. I saved your life and you're acting like I'm the villain." How did he do that? His whole demeanor changed from confidant charmer to hurt little boy in an instant, "I thought we were going to be friends again when you finally showed up."

Even his tone was perfect, just the slightest tremble, almost unnoticeable, Hermione _almost_ believed what he said was true and she of all people knew him, what he was like, and what really happened between them. How he had 'saved' her. The look on his face as he threatened to hurt her parents, kill them. Of course murder and kill were never actually said, but his tone had heavily implied it before.

"As I recall you were the one who almost got me killed." She corrected him, no longer the young girl to be controlled by threats, she faced him head on and instead of breaking down she grew a backbone. It would be stupid to confront this man with anything, not until she knew what exactly she was up against and had enough proof to condemn him. So instead of outright accusing him she decided to play this little game for now, see where it led.

"I did play a part in that, and I'm sorry, but I told you not to take that shortcut that night. You're too stubborn for your own good, I'm thankful every day when I remember how close I was to not looking for you. If I hadn't you could-" He stopped, his face stricken with grief at the very thought of losing her, making Hermione want to laugh. He was way too good at this, the whole situation was priceless, in a demented kind of way. And then, out of nowhere, his eyes took on an angry gleam, "I swear if I ever see those three men again this time." He stopped again, going into another sudden mood swing as he looked at Hermione, face softening, "But that doesn't matter. You're still here, and yet, sometimes I feel like I lost you that night anyway. Hermione, please, whatever I did wrong forgive me and be my dear friend again."

He grabbed one of her softer, warmer hands with his two colder ones, his eyes pleading as he looked into hers, so hopeful and innocent that Hermione changed her mind and wanted to throw up instead of laugh. yes, she was definitely going to be sick now.

It was so easy for him, how he lied and twisted events, made up situations, that never happened just to make her look like the bad guy here if she said no and refused him. How he cornered her in front of all these people, who by now, were either secretly or outright watching the pair. She would beat him at this game, he didn't win yet.

Remembering what Padma had called him earlier Hermione began to play, "Oh,Tom, I'm sorry." She willed her eyes to water, trying to think of ever sad thing she could possibly come up with that would make her cry, and was rewarded with a single tear.

"I was so scared after that night, and then embarrassed. I thought you would hate me for sure for what happened, if I had only listened to you. . . " She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled them to each other, hugging him close as her head rested against his chest.

Angling her head up slightly she whispered so that only he could hear her, "You're a good actor, _Tom_." His name was said mockingly, her way of telling him that she waited this long to discover it, she could wait that long to find out whatever he was trying to pull. She would eventually win, it was only a matter of time. Persistence would always pay off in the end. Even as she reveled in her small triumph she couldn't help but notice his mouth-watering scent, the feel of his chest cushioning her head, her own chest pressed up against him.

She couldn't help but remember, when she had first turned around and saw him, how dangerous and appealing he had looked dressed in black robes and carrying a wand that looked as if it were carved from bone.

"And you're a good actress." He countered, his soft words tickling her wild hair, his mouth so close to the shell of her ear. He could move just centimeters and kiss her. They must have looked so intimate in that moment, with his hand reaching up to cup the back of her head to his chest, fingers running through her hair and resting at the nape of Hermione's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Just what the hell had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**AN:**

For those interested Hermione's costume looked something like this www . costumeshopper mm5 / graphics / 00000001 / 83321 . jpg (_remove all the spaces_) but with different colors and slight changed to some of the smaller details.

**_Don't forget to go on my profile and vote for my next project. I won't be focusing on the next story for a while but I just want to go ahead and get a general idea of what type of story everyone would be interested in._**


	6. 2000 (Chapter Two)

**AN: **This chapters a little shorter but if you pay attention theres a few important bits near the end. Also, I might upload the next chapter tomorrow since this one is kind of short and my last chapter received more reviews than usual. (And I do so love reviews). With that said I would like to thank **aisha99022 **who has been a huge support and sends me messages, without fail, about every chapter I upload and who listens to my ideas. I would also like to thank my wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous reviewers **KnivesandPens13**, **Hyaci** and **HeretoRead84.**

* * *

"I heard you and Tom Riddle were hanging all over each other at the party." Although Hermione could not see Ginny she could hear the smugness in her voice and knew her expression would be similar. She was probably planning on taking credit the moment Hermione announced that she was dating that sorry excuse of a human being. If only poor Ginny knew how unlikely her dreams of Hermione finally hooking up with someone like him really were.

"Oh, no. Tom's just an old friend, we hugged, nothing more." She switched her phone to her other ear, holding it firmly in place with the side of her head and her shoulder so that she could use both of her hands to fix her breakfast.

"Sure he is, because from what I heard you two had a lovers quarrel, made up, he swept you into his arms, and then you had an intimate moment on the dance floor. Honestly, Hermione, I'm your best girl friend, you should have told me you were close to _him_ of all people. There's not a girl at Hogwarts who hasn't lusted after him at one point or another." Fortunately Gin didn't seem too upset that Hermione kept it a secret, she was probably too busy imagining up secret love affairs between the two. That, or she was possibly just happy Hermione found someone she was interested in. Hermione snorted at the thought, not likely. Ginny was brave, smart and sensible, but she was also a closet romantic who read too much book porn.

"Ginny." Hermione suddenly had an uneasy thought, "Exactly how long has he been attending our school?" She brought her plate to the table and sat down, finally grabbing the phone again with her left hand and using her right to take a bite of toast.

"Well, hes been there longer than us, I think by a few years."

Hermione started choking on the toast and had to take a couple of swallows of her juice before she could gasp out, "You mean we've been going to the same University together for three years and not once did I even notice him?" Well really she was asking herself this question aloud, Ginny temporarily forgotten as this new piece of information sunk in.

"Well, not to be rude, but you're kind of oblivious to anything that isn't a book, especially when that something is a man." Ginny interjected as kindly as possible, "Remember in High School with you and Ron?"

"Please don't bring that up again." Hermione moaned into the phone, "And I'm not that oblivious, I'm positive I would have noticed _him_ of all people."

"Oh, so he is special?" Her redheaded friend said knowingly, "Do I get to be the godmother?"

"Ginny, please no. If you keep this up you won't live long enough to be anyones godmother." Hermione threatened.

"Alright, well, I'm actually not too surprised you two never actually bumped into each other. He's something of a genius and last I heard he was going into politics. Apparently he spends a lot of time interning for Fudge himself." She sounded a little awed, "His visits on campus are few and far apart, and then his lecture hall would be on the complete opposite side of yours. So maybe for once it isn't your fault."

Well, that made her feel slightly better. But just slightly. That would explain why they had never run into each other before the party, but Hermione had another thought. Tom Riddle, it felt strange having a name to go by now, knew she knew thinks about him. He had gone out of his way to discover where her parents worked and even possibly where she lived _before_ she had known information she could use against him. She had no doubts about whether he knew where she went to school. So why didn't he approach her sooner, say before the party. Why wait until then to say something to her. What sort of game exactly was he playing with her.

"Hey Gin, I'm going to go. I need to finish my breakfast before it gets cold and then head out to do a couple of errands." She was already half distracted as she bid her friend farewell, trying to sort out her thoughts concerning a certain person that had been puzzling her more and more. It seemed like the more pieces she put together the more pieces she found that had no place in the bigger picture.

"Bye Hermione, give Tom a kiss for me." Ginny began laughing and hung up before Hermione could even get an angry word in. Sighing she hung the phone up, placing it back in it's cradle, and wondered over her friends antics.

Her mind traveled back to Tom though, he was obviously up to something, she didn't know how she was so certain but she was. The public display between them both had been planned, and her eyes narrowed, she had fallen right into his trap. Going along with the whole charade in front of everyone, how had he known she would react the way she did though. She might have called him out on it in front of everyone instead. She shook her head and took another bite of toast.

No, nobody was that smart, they couldn't actually plot something like that. There were too many variables that could change or make the plan go wrong. Like she thought earlier, she could have done something extremely different. There were so many things she _could_ have done, she didn't have to choose to play along. Frustrated she took it out on her breakfast, practically attacking it with a renewed hunger and anger in an attempt to squash out the persistently annoying voice in the back of her head piping up with "_But you did choose to_."

**~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~.-*-.~**

It was just by chance that Hermione saw him on her way back from the store, and making a split second decision she made her way over to him, "I need to talk to you." She gritted the words out, stepping in his path and grabbing his hand in order to pull him out of the way of people walking by, a few of them glancing at the pair in curiousity.

"Yes?" He arched an eyebrow at her cockily but a dangerous glint had entered his eyes as he looked down at her, probably because he didn't like her touching him without permission, well too bad. Hermione always did pin him as the type who thought everyone was inferior and below him.

"I ran into a friend while I was shopping, according to Lavender Brown we're dating." She motioned between him and herself, "I'm wondering if you know exactly who would have told everyone that, now I know it couldn't have been me because I left the party early." A look of disgust crossed her face, "I swear if I have to hear someone else gushing about how romantic it is that I'm dating my childhood savior I'll puke." She felt nauseated just thinking about it, her cheeks growing rosy and her eyes bright in anger, "You're behind this and you're up to something I know it. Just exactly what have you been doing over the years, still sending out children to rob stores for you?"

She felt so stupid right now. She should have known when she was fourteen that he was going to do something, she had just been too worried about getting away from him to realize that he wouldn't let her.

"Hermione, I'm hurt." Unlike last time he didn't bother to act, his face was devoid of any false pain and sorrow, no this time it was outright mocking, "How could you accuse your loving boyfriend of such devious behaviour." He tsked, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek and cup it lovingly.

"I don't care what rumors you've spread, I'm going to make sure everyone realizes you're not my boyfriend. Then I'll tell them what really happened back then." She spat, brushing his hand away from her in disgust, "Honestly I don't know what you're playing at, but I'll no longer be a part of it." She was about to turn away and angrily stomp off but he stopped her, something that seemed to be forming into a bad habit.

He laughed, "I'm afraid it's not that kind of game, Her-mio-ne." He emphasized each syllable of her name, "Once you start you can't just quit. if you don't play it out to the end I'm afraid there will be consequences, and this time they involve more than just your parents." His smile was positively evil, how could someone be so cruel and yet so absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. He didn't look even the least bit guilty as he continued on, "Ginevra Weasley for one, perhaps her little boyfriend or even that brother of hers I remember you being so fond of." His smile widened at her look of shock and hatred, "Oh yes, I know all about Ron Weasley."

"You're sick." She spat the words out as if talking about him left a filthy taste in her mouth, she really hated him with every fibre of her being, "I regret ever meeting you. I wish I had never talked to you."

"Such sweet words for the person you love, but I'm afraid I will not be swayed, no Hermione I'll even let you choose, which victim should I go after first? Personally I think I'm leaning towards the ginger boy." His expression was all kindness again, lighting up in pure adoration and leaving Hermione feeling slightly dizzy. How was he able to change his moods so fast? It was disorienting and made her wonder if he even felt anything at all. She just wanted to slap that expression off his face, slightly ashamed that it managed to make her stomach flip even as it disgusted her.

He continued to look at her expectantly while her brain whirred away, trying to find a way out of this. He was obviously intelligent and had great connections, Ginny said he was even interning for Fudge, and everyone knew how Fudge was. He would be easily fooled and swayed by a person like Tom, most people would really. He was perfect. For seven years, maybe longer, he had been successful in keeping whatever illegal activities he was involved in secret, he had once told her he was very good at covering his tracks and she believed it.

She wouldn't win if she tried to point the finger, so she would have to make him slip up or find evidence against him first. She needed solid, concrete proof that he was breaking the law and to do that she would have to play his game after all. If she didn't she didn't believe he was bluffing about hurting her friends, evil, loathsome prick that he was.

"Fine." She straightened up, "What exactly do I have to do."

"Simple. You do what I say when I say it, if I ask you to go somewhere with me you'll do it without complaining and on your best behaviour. You will tell people about how good I am to you and how in love with me you are." He looked over her critically, seemingly satisfied about something. When she gave him a questioning look he replied bluntly, "You've grown into your teeth, and your hair is acceptable enough."

"My hair and teeth have always been fine."She covered her mouth self consciously, glaring daggers up at him, couldn't she just poison him instead? They might not be able to trace it back to her if she was careful.

"If you say so." Tom said skeptically, still baiting and taunting her, "But a haircut definitely wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not changing anything for you, especially not my hair." She snapped, "I don't even see why we need to hold up this dating pretense."

"Because," He had the exaggerated patience of an adult explaining something obvious to a child, "You come from a well respected family and are on your way to becoming a doctor yourself. Every single person who knows you also knows that you would never fall in love with someone less than perfect. It would have to be someone very special to lure you from your books." He looked at her innocently, "Of course everyone knows I'm perfect but my background is, shall we say, a little sordid. If it makes you feel better consider your help in this matter repayment for saving your life."

"You're disgusting." So pretty much she was there to throw suspicion off of him in case someone did suspect him for something, which confirmed her earlier thoughts. He was up to something, and it was probably big. She just had to find out what so she could throw the blame where it belongs.

He patted her on the head before kissing her cheek, giving any nosey passer bys something to look at, and then walked off, looking way too pleased with himself for Hermione's taste. She'd wipe that smug smile off his face soon enough.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will be from both Tom and Hermione's PoVs, and a little of what Tom is up to will be revealed, however, Hermione's full part in it will be uncovered at a later date. The poll is still open on my profile and most likely will remain so until this story is finished, but either way if you're interested go vote now on what story you'd like to read next.


	7. 2000 (Chapter Three)

**AN: **The fact that I'm actually updating right now is a testament to how much I love you guys. My friend Mary came over today to get me to help her with her wedding invitations, and then I've had some sort of cold/allergy thing going on so I'm really exhausted right now and wanted to go to sleep and instead typed up this chapter _just_ so I could have it posted before 12am. So feel loved, because I really do love you guys. Special thanks to **aisha99022**, **Hyaci**, **Guest**, **le-femme-cavalier** and **oh my tomioness. **

**Reviews to anonymous replies can be found here ****just remove the spaces****** **_fanfiction . net_/**_**topic/120357/73482188/1/Ten-Years**_

* * *

_You hit me once_  
_I hit you back_  
_You gave a kick_  
_I gave a slap_  
_You smashed a plate_  
_Over my head_  
_Then I set fire to our bed_

_Kiss with a Fist - Florence + the Machine_

**.-~*~-.-~*~-.**

Everything with Hermione, was working so perfectly that for once the smile gracing his face was completely genuine and not just a show. It was almost too easy, she was so naive, so easy to predict, honestly she didn't stand a chance.

Tom continued to walk down the hall feeling quite smug with himself, satisfaction oozing from his very countenance. Yes, what he had planned was starting sooner than he expected but the Halloween party had been too good of am opportunity to resist, almost like it was destiny. Why else would she show up at that moment, the same day that it all started. He could barely contain his glee at the thought of revealing all to her, but first he would have to wait until the his plans reached fruition. Imagining the furious look on her face when she realized just how much of a pawn she had been through the years gavechim a little extra pep in his step. Victory always tasted the sweetest.

"Sir." Crabbe actually gave a deep bow that almost caused him to tip over and would have been worthy of punishment if there had been anyone else in the hallway, Tom almost considered doing it anyway just to get a point across but decided against it. He was a merciful leader after all. "We seized control of Heron United and the ships are being prepared for transfer as I speak. Customs has been infiltrated already so the more. . . less than savory cargo will be overlooked and easier than every to smuggle."

The older man looked pleased with himself, his thin frame shaking in excitement at being the one to deliver the good news to Tom. Every now and then, as he spoke, he would twitch and Tom couldn't help but think that he should really get that checked out, it could give away one day.

"Arcturus, where are we exactly?" Tom looked at him in disdain, his voice coming out dangerous and low.

"Er." The man looked like he was going to piss himself in that moment, his twitching increasing as he realized that Tom wasn't as happy with him as he had expected, he had been so eager to be the first to inform the boss of good news that he didn't stop to think. Tom himself was enjoying the power he held over this weakling, all of them, how they were so easilt terrified of him.

"In the hallway, sir?" His voice was uncertain, as if he could get the answer wrong, which was likely. Tom was known for asking simple questions just to get an excuse to torment someone. Arcturus Crabbe shuddered at the thought, everyone had been at the end of Tom's temper at one point or another, the man was absolutely sadistic and creative in his punishments.

"Gooad job, you realized we're in a hallway." He smiled nicely, "Where anyone could walk in at any moment." He inspected his nails casually, "Remember what happened to Goyle when he thought it would be a good idea to attempt a trade off even though I specifically told him not to?"

Of course Crabbe remembered, Goyle had been told not to do anything because it was currently too dangerous but decided to go ahead and do what he wanted. Tom had been less than pleased. Arcturus began to perspire, the scent of fear heavy in the confined hallway.

"Yes sir, it'll never happen again." His breaths were more shallow and his mouth had gone dry, everyone who worked for Tom knew what happened to Goyle and not one of them who had been there to see it would ever be the same. He let out a shudder of fear and disgust, a chill shooting up his spine at the cruel curl of Tom's mouth.

"As long as we understand each other." Tom's demeanor was back to being open and charming, the perfect example of someone you felt comfortable approaching, "Thank you Arcturus that will be all." The dismissal was obvious and Crabbe was more than happy to leave as Tom continued his way towards Cornelius Fudge's office, how the idiot became minister Tom would never know. The man was a completely imcompetent idiot on a good day, but it was fine with him. It would make his eventual takeover all the easier.

He rapped his hand on the door and entered when he was beckoned to enter, his one solace in being told when he could and couldn't enter a room was that soon he would be the one in power and he would command people and tell them where _they_ could and couldn't go. What they could and couldn't do.

"Oh good, Tom, you're here and right on time as always. I never have to wonder when my favorite assistant would get here." The portly man chuckled before before picking up a stack of papers, "I'll need you to start by filing these away for me. Now, I know filing may seem below you now but one day you may have a lot of your own to do so think of it as practice." He said knowingly, as if he had personally had to file a lot of papers himself.

Tom wouldn't have been surprised if Fudge had ever had to file in years, whether he had secretaries or other interns like Tom, he just didn't seem the type who would want to bother with such a mundane task. Even with the recent budget cuts Fudge refused to do his own scut work, more the reason why Tom considered him a fool.

It was one thing to shove meaningless work on your underlings it was another to give them access to important documents just because you were too lazy to put them away yourself.

"Not at all sir, just glad I could help." He flashed the Minister a toothy smile before leaving with the documents and the key to the filing room. Of course he detested being used as a errand boy, doing all of Fudge's maual labor, but soon his time would come and when it did he already had the man at the top of his list of people to take care of.

Until then he would bear with it and see how much information he could glean from working here and filing away the papers, some of which did look a bit promising. Such as the one concerning import taxes. Looks like the tariffs were going to be raised again, that meant certain products were going to be raised in price again which would eventually sky rocket the overall economy, and not in a good way. Perfect.

It didn't hurt that most prices were already rising to ridiculous heights, especially on produce. Even higher prices would continue to enrage citizens, tempers would rise further, people would become more desperate, violence would increase. It was almost like the universe was working with him, wanting him to succeed in his endeavor, just proving further that this was his destiny. It was how he would finally achieve the greatness he knew he always deserved.

**.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.**

Hermione was still frustrated over her run in with Tom, even though she kept telling herself she wouldn't let Riddle push her around and that she was just working towards bringing him down and not actually helping him. Yet she couldn't stop this feeling that something more was wrong, why had he approached her _now_ of all times. What was so important that he really needed her help for, because she sure as hell wasn't buying his whole influence story. He could have found someone with way more influence with her, some rich heiress perhaps, that could help him more than Hermione. He had said that her intelligence was an asset, more or less, but for what?

Although she knew it was a bad habit she bit her bottom lip, coffee long forgotten and turning tepid in the cool autumn air. Sighing she tightened the scarf around her neck and pulled the purple, knitted hat further down over her ears, feeling unnaturally cold for this time of year. As much as she hated to admit Hermione considered the option that maybe all the recent stress had been getting to her, with Tom and exams taking up most of her energy she felt exhausted all the time lately. She had barely slept over the last couple of days and had the unnatractive bags under her eyes to prove it.

At this rate she was probably going to be driven to an early grave and it was all his damn fault, she was fine before he showed up in her life again. Oh well, if she did die, she would at least have the pleasure knowing that his plans were ruined and he'd have to find someone else. Hermione had a feeling that he was used to getting his way and would probably be mad at her for daring to die on him before he was done with her. Just imagining it nearly made her giggle aloudnto herself, the only thing that prevented her from doing so was the odd looks she was sure to receive if he did.

Standing up she tossed the half empty coffee cup into the nearest trashbin on her way to the Hogwarts University library, heavy bag slung across her shoulder. As exhausted as she was the urge to study won out over her need to sleep, she could rest up before exam day but right now she really needed to crack down and take as many notes as possible. Besides the huge Hogwarts library was always a sort of escape for her, nice and quiet with almost every book imaginable and a magic quality that seemed to melt away your problems.

And it weas no wonder why, as she pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside the cozy warmth it was like a completely different world where you could just lose yourself. It was a three story building and each story had shelves upon shelves of books with an astonashing variety of non fiction and fiction, there were also plenty of desks, tables and chairs where one could sit alone or with others. There was even a sitting area on the first floor with a semi circle of squishy arm chairs around a fireplace that would be lit during the winter. Hermione took a deep breath, savoring this little moment for later, taking in the smells of ink, leather and paper.

It was simply enchanting for the young bookworm, her own little wonderland.

When she was done she immediately headed upstairs to the second floor and found the section with the books she would need, thankful for the Dewy Decimal System since it meant she wouldn't have to run all over the place for everything she needed. Grabbing the books she needed she stacked them in her arms and made her way slowly back downstairs, wishing she had had the foresight to put her bag down at her table first. But, alas, she didn't so she had to wobble over to her favorite studying nook. It was next to a window and fairly out of the way of everyone else allowing her to find her own peaceful place where she could work without interruptions.

Holding back a yawn that was building up she opened up her anatomy text alonmg with _Marcello's Complete Human Anatomy Bible with Terminology_ first, her pen making light scratching noises as she efficiently took notes and cross referenced between the two books and the lecture notes for McGonagall's class.

**.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.-*~*-.**

It wasn't that Tom was surprised to find Hermione in the library, he knew her well enough to know that she spent most of her time there. No, what really surprised him was that when he found her she was asleep. Hmm, on second though, maybe it was the fact that her large and opinionated mouth was firmly shut instead of arguing with him. Things would go so much smoother for both of them if she made a habit out of it, perhaps he could suggest it to her after she woke up.

Speaking of waking up it would be ungentlemanly of him to just leave her there as she was, slumped all over her books in what was sure to be an uncomfortable position. Waking up from that was bound to leave a few aches and pains. Deciding to be the good _boyfriend_ he had so recently become he leaned over, gently shook her and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, time to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered a tiny bit and she snuggled further into the arms she had been using to pillow her head. Becoming a bit impatient, for important people like himself should never have to wait on anyone, he decided pretending to be the good boyfriend was over rated, especially with nobody around to witness it. With that in mind he grabbed one of the heavy books laid out on her desk and banged it onto the table close to her head.


	8. 2000 (Chapter Four)

**AN:** I meant to update on Monday because I had a really busy weekend but I was so exhausted and sore I ended up going to bed early and sleeping most of the day. Now that I've given my excuses here is the next chapter, I hope a certain scene helps make up for the delay. Special thanks go to my lovely reviewers, as always: **HereToRead84**, **KnivesAndPens13**, **Hyaci**, **gleeismylove **and **le-femme-cavalier**.

**Reviews to anonymous replies can be found here ****just remove the spaces****** **_fanfiction . net_****/**_**topic/120357/73482188/1/Ten-Years**_

* * *

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_  
_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_  
_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_  
_But your soul you must keep, totally free_

_Awake my Soul - Mumford & Sons_

**.-~*~-.-~*~-**

Startled Hermione lifted her head from it's resting place, nearly falling out of her chair as adrenaline and confusion spiked through her. It took her a moment to realize that her source of panic was a certain pain in the ass staring down at her in amusement. Anger and embarrassment took over and she nearly kicked him. Nobody would blame her, he had it coming to him.

"You look horrid." He commented, "Not getting enough sleep?" If anyone else had asked she would have thought they were genuinely worried about her welfare, but from him she recognized it as the jibe it was.

Which was why she was quickly losing her patience, after all he was part of the reason why she wasn't getting enough sleep to begin with, maybe not the full reason but a damn large chunk of it.

"You're looking pretty terrible yourself, it's a shame _you_ can't blame it on a lack of beauty sleep." Hermione snarked right back at him, voice still husky from sleep.

It was a shame that her words didn't seem to bother him at all, for he leaned down, getting uncomfortably close for Hermione's taste, and gently grabbed her chin so that he could make her look him in the eye.

"Hermione." He murmured softly, eyes half closed and so dark they were bordering on black, making her stomach flutter and her pulse quicken in anticipation though she told herself it was definitely against her will. Her mind could only control her body so much, and right now she couldn't deny it's response to the handsome man toying with her. Tom, of course, was quick to notice certain changes in Hermione's demeanor and let her chin go before standing back up, leaving her slightly dazed.

He was like a heady perfume, choking her good senses and drawing her in without her own consent, and the worst part is he knew it, the evil bastard. In that moment Hermione knew without a doubt that he was easily the biggest arse in all England. On second thought, all of Great Britain. Her use of language when it came to him was proof enough, Hermione was taught growing up that ladies never swore and had lived by that rule fairly strictly until recently.

"Guess I'm not so terrible looking after all." Oh he was far too smug. His whole demeanor shouted victory over the situation and Hermione decided to stamp that out as soon as possible. She never lost to anyone.

"Even a frog will start to look appetizing when you're starving." She replied in a blase manner, already deciding that she would have to stop letting him get to her. If this kept up she really would give him power over her and she doubted he was the type to give up power once he gained it. She was actually already pretty annoyed with herself not protesting his advances more, but in a way it was understandable. There was something about him, like a dark magnetism almost, that just drew a person in like a moth to flame. Worse though, because Hermione knew she would get burnt, the moth on the other hand, was just following the light.

"So you admit you're starving for my attention? I think I might be able to fix that." A playful smile slowly formed on his lips.

Her breath hitched and a shiver passed through her body, he was definitely more dangerous than she gave him credit for. She needed to leave, now. Without another thought Hermione began packing her bag, shoving books, notebooks and other materials into her bag, she would just leave the library books on the table. Normally she would have personally put them back in their proper places but right now she figured the sooner she left the better.

"Goodbye _Riddle_." She emphasized his last name, happy that she would be leaving him here while she went home to go talk some sense into herself. With her heavy bag now weighing her down she headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The sentence hung between them, stopping Hermione more effectively than any physical restraint could have. She wanted to ignore it, pretend he was just trying to get a rise out of her and keep going, but something in the way he said it gave her pause.

"What could I possibly be forgetting?" She mentally checked off everything she had repacked, refusing to look through her bag just so she deny him the pleasure of seeing her doubt herself. Hermione _knew_ she had everything. She did.

A possessive arm wrapped around her shoulders as he made his way beside her again, "We have a date tonight." His closeness set her on edge but she didn't budge, he was playing another one of his games and this time Hermione would win, "Or did you forget our agreement already?"

Carefully Hermione extracted herself from Tom's grasp, "No, but I do seem to have forgotten about agreeing to go on a date with you."

"Well you see, Hermione, when two people become boyfriend and girlfriend they are generally referred to as dating. People who are dating tend to go out on these lovely little things called dates." His condescending attitude made her want to hit him, and she was so tempted, all it would take was one more comment.

"You're impossible, I'm leaving." If she spent one more second with this infuriating man with his knowing smirks and those I'm-so-pleased-with-myself expressions she would snap. Every time she was around him she second guessed her decision, wondering if it would just be easier to go to the police after all. Surely he wasn't _that_ good at covering up after himself. His next comment didn't help, no, all it did was create a cold fury that stopped her in her tracks, once more.

"The ginger first then?"

Turning around she stopped right in front of him, restraining herself from attacking him, "You're just like a spoiled child, you always have to have your way and when you don't get it you kick and scream until the person gives in." Hermione's voice had risen in her anger and she looked completely and thoroughly pissed off. That anger just grew when he seemed completely unaffected and unafraid of her.

"In the end, child or not, I still get my way." His voice was cold and his expression was smug.

"Not always." She spat out, both confused and disoriented now. She was beginning to see how people would rarely ever came out on top with him, he left the opponent never knowing how he was really feeling or what he was thinking.

"Delude yourself for as long as you desire, it will just make my eventual victory all the more satisfying." He was definitely smug.

"Who's the deluded one? If you think that I'll ever willingly help you or be loyal to you then you're sorely mistaken and in for a very long wait. I'm helping you out of _love_ for my friends and family, nothing more." Now it was he who was getting angry, she could feel it and it gave her sick pleasure to know that she was finally getting to him too. Though the atmosphere grew more threatening she couldn't stop herself, it was like the words were just pouring from her, "So yes, maybe for now you've won because I'm agreeing to help you with whatever mad plot you have going on, but it won't last forever."

Tom kept his anger and disgust hidden under a thin veneer of sympathy, "You're so naive, you think love and loyalty are what I want from you? All I want is your cooperation and I have that, know why?" His face was cruel has a hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, while the other reached up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. With a sadistic smile he leaned in, his mouth only inches from hers now, "Power. Power is all that matters and as long as I have power over you, you're mine. Like it or not."

He was so close Hermione could taste the vile, cloying, bitter words dripping from his lips and choking her, causing her to tremble with hatred, disgust and perhaps, as much as she hated herself for it right now, a tiny bit of lust. Before she could properly react his lips were on hers, kissing her, demanding and not at all gentle or sweet like she would have preferred. Tom was showing his dominance, that he could do whatever he wanted with her and she would be unable to stop him.

She didn't dare stop him right now, but she did try to resist him by remaining unmoving, body rigid and lips firmly closed against him. He never did play fair, however, and soon her mouth was opening in a gasp of pain as he bit down hard on her bottom lip. Immediately his tongue slithered in and Hermione forgot why she didn't want him to kiss her to begin with because it felt so good, so amazing and so very deliciously right. Soon she was responding to his kiss, their mouths crushing together as if they were trying to swallow the other whole, as if all that anger and hurt and frustration could be let out in this one moment as they fought for dominance over the other.

So lost was she that she never noticed her hands running through his dark, silky hair. Nor did she notice the little sounds escaping her, whimpers and husky moans encouraging him to continue.

Satisfied and victorious Tom broke off the kiss, leaving Hermione panting slightly and bewildered as to what just happened, "Power, Hermione, is all that matters. Everything else will just weaken you."

Feeling utterly disgusted with herself she pushed him away from her, "I pity you."

Those three small insignificant words hung in the air between them and she realized that not only were they true but they were also a very stupid thing to say. His anger from earlier was just a drizzle before the storm compared to how he looked now, causing her own anger to melt away into fear. Hermione Granger would rarely back down from anything, but in that moment she was considering making an exception.

"Tomorrow at eight I'll pick you up at your apartment. Be ready." His cold gaze chilled her to the bone and his body was tensed in anger, as if he were holding himself back from hurting her.

Even when Hermione was riding alone with three strangers as they discussed whether or not they should kill her she hadn't felt this helpless and scared. She had no doubt in her mind that if he didn't, for some reason, need her that she would be dead. His very presence was trying to suffocate her right now and she wanted nothing more than to break down and apologize even though she meant what she said- it took all of her willpower not to give in. How was it possible for one man to have such an affect on her emotions?

Tom himself stood there long enough to make sure she comprehended what he told her before walking off, leaving her alone in the empty library.

With him gone relief coursed it's way through Hermione and she gladly sunk down to the floor, feeling weak and wondering how one conversation with him drained her so completely, nearly reducing her to tears.


End file.
